


Halo

by deathofthenorm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Wicca, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthenorm/pseuds/deathofthenorm
Summary: when summoning and casting circles fail him, Changhyun disregards Hyungwon's warnings and choses to seek out an angel using another method.





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/gifts).



> this was done as a collaboration with a friend of mine. we each wrote a drabble, with whatever fandom or characters we chose. mainly this was ment to compare and contrast our styles out of curiosity. my prompt, was divinity magic.

“i told you that was a bad idea.” the younger man flinched at the disapproving voice.

“simply because you told me something hyung, doesn’t mean i chose to listen.” Changkyun responded.

“i’m dead serious. i know you and Jooheon have messed with dark shit before, but this is over your head. i don’t want you to turn out like Wonho’s mother.” Hyungwon begged the younger to listen.

“that’s why i’m not summoning like we normally would. no ritual work. just a prayer. the old fashioned way.” Changkyun insisted. Hyungwon grimised. “don’t you want to know hyung? don’t you want to understand where it comes from?”

“i made peace with my gifts a long time ago. i don’t feel the same burning need for answers like you do.” Hyungwon shook his head, turning away from the other man.

“that’s because you have all the answers.” Changkyun muttered. Hyungwon sighed, shaking his head.

“knowledge may be power Changkyun, but it is not always a power you are always prepared to deal with.” Hyungwon placed his hand on his shoulder, turning the shorter man to face him. “please, do not try and contact an angel.”

the smaller man stood, looking up at his elder. determination filled his lungs as he took in a deep breath.

“why?” he asked.

“because the one that will find you, is never the one you are looking for.” Hyungwon stared down the smaller man, quietly begging him to listen to his plea.

“but what of the guardians they tell us of? if i pray to one, perhaps they will give me the answers i seek.” Changkyun challenged once again.

“the holy angels do not care about us. it is their job to protect those who cannot protect themselves. that is not us.” Hyungwon looked away for a moment, seeming to be recalling something. “the only angel who will hear your plea is an unholy one.”

Changkyun took a step away from his elder, his fisted clenched and jaw set.

“if the answers i seek will only be found in a fallen angel, then so be it.” he turned away from his elder, walking away without another word.

Hyungwon staired on after he had left. he brought the back of his hand to his cheek and wiped away the salt water that had leaked from his eyes.

“it is no fallen angel that waits for you Changkyun. the angel of death lost its halo a long time ago…”


End file.
